


[Fanvid] Sex (would be)

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Когда божественные сущности оказываются в человеческих телах, у них случается секс.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	[Fanvid] Sex (would be)

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Dan Balan — «Justify Sex», видео: «Good Omens», 1-6 серия, ролик с сайта xhamster.com
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
